The present invention relates generally to compositions and methods useful for determining the presence of analytes.
The clinical diagnostic field has seen a broad expansion over the years, both as to the variety of materials of interest that may be readily and accurately determined, as well as the methods for the determination. Convenient, reliable and non-hazardous means for detecting the presence of low concentrations of materials in liquids is desired. In clinical chemistry these materials may be present in body fluids in concentrations below 10−12 molar. The difficulty of detecting low concentrations of these materials is enhanced by the relatively small sample sizes that can be utilized as well as the presence of substances that interfere with the detection of the analyte by cross-reacting with reagents used in the detection of an analyte. Signal-dose response to changes in the concentration of analyte and the presence of cross-reactants in a sample are important considerations in assay development.
There is a continuing need to modulate cross-reactivity and signal-dose response in assays for determining an analyte in a sample.